Shower time
by mon-amourr
Summary: Things happen when Morty can get out of the shower. Shall I continue it or not, please review!


He was just done showering when he heard a knock on the door. Morty still wet from the shower, asked to Gengar if he wanted to open the door. Gengar who nodded, floated away and opened the door. Morty took this opportunity to dry himself and put a towel around his waist. He thought it was Falkner, as he and Falkner had promise to do something today. So he didn't mind it when his younger lover would see him like this. So he walked out of the bathroom to his bedroom, while drying his hair, to change there. Under his way he saw Gengar with Lance. Morty stood still with wide eyes. He hadn't suspected to see Lance. To make this situation a little less uncomfortable he greeted him.

But Lance didn't heard him. He was staring at the beautiful blonde in front of him. He was shocked, but also surprised. He always thought that Morty was skinny, except he wasn't. He was lean and athletic build. He had a six pack and some muscle, but not to much. It was just right. His body was full of scars. He had a few across his stomach and shoulders. The only place he didn't had them were on his arms and legs. He watch as one of the water droplet slowly moved, almost teasingly, from Morty's chest downwards and then disappeared behind the towel. He heard Morty say something, but he didn't understand a thing. Then he Morty was gone and he felt a poke on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a quite angry looking Gengar. Gengar shook his head and it looked like he said that Morty was off limits. Then he sighed that Lance had to follow him and he brought him to the living room. There he set a photo from Morty and Falkner in front of him. He pointed to it and signed that he shouldn't get between them! Then Gengar picked the photo up and put is back where he was.

Lance looked around and saw that there were many things about Legendary Pokémon, but also about other people. The assumptions that he made and the premonitions the had told. And then there were pictures about him and Falkner, also a few others, such like Morty on a picture with Jasmine, Whitney, Bugsy and Falkner. Also a few with Morty and Eusine and him with his Pokémon alone. The Ghost Gym leader looked truly happy on those picture, but Lance wondered if looks could deceive. Then after like 10 minutes Morty came back with 2 cups of tea. He gave one to Lance and then sat in front of him. Lance looked at the cup and saw that there where Cherry blossom painted on it. It looked like there was an Eevee playing in the falling blossoms. He decided that he liked the cup, but that he would never buy them. He looked at Morty who looked happily at his tea.

"H-" Lance coughed and then continued." How did you receive those scars." He asked out of curiosity and surprise.  
"Nothing to be worried about. It is nothing important anymore, but keep it to yourself will you?" Said Morty calm, but quite tense. Lance then assumed that it had to do something with Morty's youth, as the blonde always tensed up when people talked about it. Still Lance was now really curious and his lover, Silver, would have said that it was none of his business. Only it was his business decided Lance because Morty is a Gym leader and all the Gym leader are under his care. So he thought it was normal to now many things about them. He knew next to everything from Bugsy, Whitney, Jasmine, Chuck, Pryce and Claire. He knew a little bit about Falkner as he knew his father, but he didn't knew a thing about Morty. He then really understand that Morty was really like one of his Ghost-Pokémon. They were there, but nobody knew something about them. He knew that Morty was suppose to retrieve Ho-Oh, but that was all. So the Champion decided that it was his task to know more about the Mystic Seer of the future.

"You know Morty, as the Pokémon League Champion, it is my task to know everything about the Gym leader."Said Lance very confident.  
"You and I both know that you were defeated by Red and Green, but that neither of them wanted to take the task. So technically you don't have to know a thing about me, Lance." Said Morty with a suddenly dark aura around him. He saw the Ecruteak Gym leader take a few deep breaths and then continued on a much calmer tone.

"What are you doing here by the way? Where is Silver and don't tell me that you two had an argument again?" He said. The aura of the Gym leader had changed in the calm and nice one.

"Why do you think that I had a fight with him?" Countered Lance.

"I was just wondering, nothing more." Said Morty with one eyebrow up. It looked like he already knew the truth.

"We just had a simple argument. I thought it was smart to cool down a little. So I left and went to you as you can see." Said Lance with an off hand motion.

"Why did you come here? You could go to Koga, Claire, Bruno, Will or Karen. You could even go to the Dragon's Den. Do you want me to continue the list of people where you could go to?" Said Morty on a boring tone.

"I came here because Silver comes here to calm down. I thought it would be the same for me. But I will leave, as I know when I'm not welcome."Said the Champion angry while standing up and walk away. He was suddenly stopped by a grip on his arm and looked who it was. He saw Morty with a guilty look in his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I don't understand why you would come to my house." Said Morty while still holding Lance. He signed him to sit down and took the cups from the table. He went back to the kitchen as the Dragon tamer sat down and was waiting on the other one. Not even 10 minutes later, Morty came back with two cups of tea and Gengar moved behind him with a plate full of biscuits. Morty sat one cup down in front of Lance and sat in front of him while putting his own tea down.

He got a few biscuits and shared it with his Pokémon and asked if Lance wanted to do the same or not. Lance, who's Pokémon are quite big shook his head and thanked him. The Ecruteak Leader then told Lance to tell him the story and nodded sometimes to show him that he was listening. When Lance stopped talking, he could finally understand why both Silver and Falkner cared so much about the Gym leader in front of him. Morty could make you feel calmer and didn't judge you after you told him what was bothering you. He looked at Morty who was taking a sip of his tea and when he spoke, it was something that Lance wasn't expecting.

"You and Silver argue quite a lot don't you."

Lance knew he couldn't lie about that, as Silver mostly came to this person when they fought, so he just nodded. He didn't like the fact that Morty was right about that. He loved Silver with all his heart, but he just hoped that he redhead wouldn't fight it as much as he does.

"Try something that can lower your arguments with each other. It's not really good to argue that much in a relationship. A quarrel so now and then is okay, but on daily base is not good." Said Morty with a Sage wise aura around him.

"Don't you have arguments or anything with Falkner?" Countered Lance.

"Yes we have, but it's not as much as you and Silver have. And if we do it's mostly about the Sages." Smiled Morty and Lance sighed while he thought about it.

"Maybe Falkner can help you out. There is a possibility that he can help you as he can be the same as Silver."

"Maybe you're right. You're not really the right help for me. No offense." Said Lance while finishing his now quite cold tea.

"I don't mind. I will tell him that you're coming." Smiled Morty.

Lance then nodded, stood up, walked outside, called Dragonite out of his Pokéball, got onto him and flew to Violet City.

In Violet City, was Falkner training himself. He was just taking a break when his Pokégear went off. He stood up and walked to his bag that was on the other side of the field. When he picked up he heard the happy sound of his lover.

"Hello Falk, Lance is under his way to you. He wants some relationship advice or something. So I send him to you." Suddenly the smiling face turned in a more serious one. "He also saw me when I got out of the shower. Don't worry he didn't saw anything, well…. I was only wearing a towel. I'm sorry Falk, I thought it was you because you said that you would come today." Said Morty guilty.

Falkner smiled. He loved it when Morty showed that he was from him. You should know, that Falkner can be quite possessive around the things he love or like. He didn't like sharing, but he wasn't so over protective or anything. He just showed that He was from Morty and other way around.

"It's okay Mort, he didn't saw you exactly naked. So I don't really mind it. I do mind that I wasn't with you in the shower. It already gives me dirty thoughts." Said Falkner with a fake innocent tone. He would tease Morty with his thoughts and he would do it now.

"If I was with you under the shower, then I would end up in a long shower. I would enjoy to see that delicious naked body of yours, trying to cover in the steam." Whispered Falkner seductively in the Pokégear. The blue haired male grinned when he heard Morty sigh.

"Lance could be there any minute." Said Morty calmly.

"Hmm, is that so… Then I shouldn't waste time, now should I." Reacted Falkner with the same tone. "Imagine Morty, that I'm behind you in the shower. Your head resting against my shoulder. My right hand stroking your face and slowly moving down to your nipples. My other hand joining and pinch both of them. Then I move my hands down, following every muscle and scar on your chest and belly." Falkner stopped to listen to Morty labored breathing and then continued.

"Moving them teasingly down to your sensitive parts. Moving my right hand over your hard length. Nibble at you ear and tell you how much I care about you. Giving you little love bites in your neck to show that you're mine." Falkner wanted to continue, but heard a knock on the door. He looked angry at the door, as if it was his fault to stop this lovely conversation.

"Listen to me Mort. Stay there, don't do anything without me and please wait for me. I will finish this with Lance as quickly as possible okay?" Whispered Falkner with a seductive/guilty tone. He heard Morty confirm it and then quickly hang up. He could better finish this up and then go to his now not so amused lover.

"Door is open, so come in." He said while still looking angry at the door. He saw Lance walking inside, but his features didn't change.

"Can I've a talk with you Falkner?" Was what he heard.

"You can, but do it quickly. I have to go somewhere."

"How come that you and Morty aren't arguing that much. Morty said that you only are arguing about the Sages."

"Mort doesn't like arguments and he hates it when I'm angry. He always tries to distract me or he is saying sorry for nothing. This is because he had to do that with the Sages and that's when we argue about them. He then tries to stop me from hurting the Sages. I don't like to see him stressed or sad, so I try to tell him what's on my mind, so he can understand my side of the story. But IF we have an argument that isn't about the Sages, then it is a big one. No body and I mean no body can stop us then." Grinned Morty.

"But Morty isn't as difficult as Silver is when it comes to..uhm.. never mind. Not really my business." Said Lance uncomfortable. The Bird trainer already knew what he wanted to say and so he told him a little bit.

"Morty can be difficult when it comes about that. We know our places, but sometimes he need some control and so I give it. I let him ride me. He is on that point in control, but not entirely. Morty like to have a little security with that.

He tried to take me on, but I always win from him and he knows that. It's not that he minds it, but sometimes he need it and then I give it. Also I like the view I have then."

"And how is this conversation going to help me. Morty and Silver are each others opposites."

"Then you have never met Morty in one of his crazy moods. Silver always fights you right?" At Lance his nod he continued. "Let him in control for once. Give him the idea that he is in control, but not entirely. Let him think that he is taming you, while you are taming him. Silver wants to be in control, he had to. It probably will help both of you. Or you can entirely change your positions." Said Falkner while grinning. Suddenly the door opened and a cold wind came inside.

"You have you answer now, so would you be kind enough to get out." Said a voice in the dark. Falkner grin began to get wider. Lance didn't move as he couldn't place the voice.

"What's this? Couldn't you wait a little bit longer love?" Asked Falkner and Lance turned around, only to see Morty appear from the shadows and walking towards the Bird trainer. When he was in front of Falkner he kissed him. The First leader made a movement with his hand in a sign that Lance should leave. Lance didn't move. He found it quite arousing to see them kissing, but then he stood up and walked casually away. Both the Gym leader didn't noticed it as they were busy with kissing each other.

"You really couldn't wait any longer could you Mort." Whispered Falkner in his lover's ear while cupping the budge in Morty's pants.

"You arouse me at the Pokégear and then hang up on me, tell me to wait and let me alone there for 30 minutes. You tell me to wait for you and I did 30 minutes, but I thought that was long enough. You can be quite a demon do you know? Who let his boyfriend wait like that."Said Morty with a playful, yet sad tone.

"I didn't want to let you wait that long, but I should make it up to you right?" Said the Blue haired Gym leader while tripping the other one. Morty fell and so did Falkner. The younger male didn't wait and moved his hands under Morty's warm sweater. He then stood up and looked at his older lover. He pulled him up and then pulled him to the bathroom. There he turned on the shower and made it on the right temperature. He then undressed Morty and gentle pushed him under the shower. The blonde did not really realize what happened. Then Falkner took off his own cloths and went under the shower. He moved behind Morty and pulled him against him and Morty lay his head against Falkner's shoulder.

"Remembered what I said at the Pokégear? So yes, good because you are going to feel it now." Whispered Falkner seductively in Morty's ear and then bit a little bit on the shell. He saw the blonde shudder.

The Seer looked out of the corner of his eyes at his younger lover. Morty knew at the way that Falkner was acting, that he would prolong this and make is most pleasurable for the both or them.


End file.
